


Happy martin Luther king jr day

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Contemplation, M/M, comversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this last year and just realised I didn't share it here</p><p>This was written for the day in title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy martin Luther king jr day

 

Ianto placed the coffee cup by Jack's elbow and bent forward as Jack looked up with pleasure.

Ianto's lips brushed his brow and jack sighed as the smell that was uniquely Ianto filed his senses.

"Happy Martin Luther King Jr Day Sir," Ianto purred before heading for the door

"You know Ianto, I'm not really American." Jack called to him.

"Well, we can't have everything sir but you know he was more than just an American hero, don't you?" Ianto turned to face him with a soft smile.

"Dr King believed everyone, regardless of race creed or colour, was entitled to be free. Safe and happy. That we were all entitled to live our lives as best suited to us." Ianto reasoned, "You see he was not just an American Jack. He was a father, son, brother, friend hoping and praying that we would stop tearing each other apart long enough to realise how beautiful we all are."

"Wow, you really like the guy huh?" Jack leaned back with surprise at Ianto's passion.

"Yeah. He did what was right regardless of personal cost. He saw the child crying in the street, not a black child or a white child, a child. He wept for that. He strove to better this world and us for that child. Not a black child. Not a white child. All children." Ianto smiled, "Yeah, he was my hero."

"I remember when he died," Jack said softly. "The emptiness seemed to invade every corner of the city. I remember the confusion. God, what would he think now? The conflicts, passenger planes shot down, hostage situations and tourist beheaded and …"

"No, Jack. He would still bemoan the child in the street." Ianto sighed. "In the end that is what matters. Not the big things, every journey begin with one step. Save the child. Stop the tears. Then save the next one. The mountain top will still be there tomorrow."

"Wow that has to be one of the things that really gets to you, the child." Jack said softly pulling Ianto to him.

"I was that child Jack. I didn't have him to save me, the bastards had already taken him from us," Ianto snorted softly, "I used to mourn him on this day until I was old enough to realise that wasn't what today was for.

"Yeah? My little Toto? Jack whispered Ianto's pet name and held him closer.

"Today is to give thanks for his life and his message. Today is to remember the fight. Re-plant our feet. Re-fill our lungs and renew our faith." Was the answer.

"Faith in what?"

"Dr King's dream."

"And tomorrow hon?" Jack asked softly.

"We help the crying Child Jack," Ianto sighed into his chest.


End file.
